


if it's not with you

by seeingrightly



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly
Summary: It’s fully intentional, the first time Newt says it.





	if it's not with you

**Author's Note:**

> well i wrote this in an hour last night and pinched a muscle in my back while doing it and then ao3 wouldn't let me post it so all in all a wild night
> 
> title is in fact the title of phoenix's "if it's not with you"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s fully intentional, the first time Newt says it.

 

The world has been free from kaiju for a month or so now, Newt’s trying not to think about it, he’s trying not to think about a lot of shit, he knows he’s not doing so great, maybe, in a different way than usual. He knows his head’s a little weird, weirder, but he’s not thinking about it. He’s thinking about how the world is here to stay, now, allegedly, and how he’s got endless time to do whatever it is he’s going to do now that his job is kind of over? And also he’s got endless time to do Hermann.

 

They’re in their lab, the lab they’re still allowed to use, though they’re struggling to figure out what to use it for, and so they’re kind of using it for this - kissing up against the chalkboard, an eraser digging into Newt’s left ass cheek, chalk dust on Hermann’s hands on Newt’s face. Urgent, a little hysterical maybe, because no one’s calmed down yet really since the world got saved and Newt thinks maybe neither of them can really believe yet that this is happening either, that they’re doing this, even though they’re doing it all the time.

 

He has his hands up the back of Hermann’s sweater and he’s trying to worm his fingers down past his waistband as Hermann holds his head hard between both hands to kiss him exactly the way he wants. Newt gets distracted and forgets what he was trying to do until Hermann pulls back to breathe and give him a smug, heavy-lidded look.

 

“Shut up, babe,” Newt says, and he sticks his hand fully down the back of both Hermann’s pants and his underwear to grab at his ass.

 

The thunderous expression that crosses Hermann’s face is absolutely worth the way that Hermann completely stops kissing him in order to complain, not bothering to remove Newt’s hand from his ass cheek. Newt lets his head thunk back against the chalkboard and grins.

 

This is why he said it, he tells himself. He’s never considered himself a pet name kind of guy - not that he’s had tons of occasions to break them out - and he’s  _ definitely _  never considered himself the kind of guy to use them in seriousness.

 

Hermann edges a little closer in his lecture and Newt lunges forward to press their lips together again. Hermann lets out an annoyed huff but gives in, and Newt’s free hand wanders up to cup his jaw, to trace his cheekbone. Then he catches himself and shoves his hand up into Hermann’s hair, to mess it up and tug on it a little, to make Hermann growl in what’s mostly annoyance.

 

He’s not using the pet name in seriousness because this isn’t serious. It’s just what’s happening. Everything that’s happening these days is just what’s happening. Newt’s happy to go along for the ride.

 

-

 

Newt doesn’t realize he’s started saying it for a while, he thinks, because the first time he notices, Hermann doesn’t even react. That must mean he’s been doing it for a while now, and that’s a thought he doesn’t particularly want to linger on, but then again there’s not a whole lot of thoughts Newt enjoys these days.

 

He likes moments like this the best, actually, when he’s almost completely distracted from his own internal monologue and the empty space where a hivemind used to live, distracted by Hermann, who knows how badly he needs to be distracted. They’re in Hermann’s office which has sort of become their shared office - Newt’s not officially working for the PPDC again and doesn’t know if he will, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t do work in here - and they’re kissing.

 

Newt’s sitting up on one of the many cluttered desks, a bunch of papers shoved out of his way, and Hermann stands between his legs, both hands resting heavily on Newt’s thighs to support himself. Newt has his arms draped over Hermann’s shoulders and one hand in the hair at the nape of his neck. The window shades of the office are open and so is the door, so the kissing is fairly PG, but Newt doesn’t mind; it’s distraction enough.

 

Hermann kisses the corner of Newt’s mouth and then his cheekbone and then his ear before he speaks quietly, his nose pressed to Newt’s temple, his tone teasing.

 

“I certainly hope you didn’t mess up my important notes when you shoved everything out of your way.”

 

“I distinctly remember seeing at least two take-out menus and a greeting card, honey. You can blame me for your disorganization but not for that.”

 

Hermann smiles and squeezes one of Newt’s thighs and leans in to kiss him again. Newt wraps his arms around Hermann’s shoulders but then he replays his own statement in his head and catches the pet name this time.

 

He expects to panic; he expects to deny that he meant it. Instead there’s just mild shock. That’s the thing about his mind being so much quieter these days - there are a lot of unpleasant thoughts, but they’re generally about the past. His current thoughts and his current choices aren’t really met with resistance. He feels good about what’s happening now.

 

Hermann pulls back slightly and speaks, muffled, between kisses.

 

“What is it?” he asks. “What’s got you distracted, darling?”

 

“Nothing, honey,” Newt says, and he means it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [ch3ry1b10ss0m](http://ch3ry1b10ss0m.tumblr.com)


End file.
